


James Sunderland Is Still An Asshole

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Stay Alive (2006)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Gen, Pre-Slash, Video & Computer Games, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swink and Phin don't exactly see eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Sunderland Is Still An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously people?!?! Stay Alive fic doesn't exist on AO3?! Are you guys crazy??!!......... Anyway... Writing this because I've always wanted some Stay Alive fic and hopefully I'm not the only one who feels this way.
> 
> Warning: This contains some of my personal views of video games. They are just my opinions and I mean no offense by them. This is not to bash said video games, strictly for building a plot (which this has none of).

"How can you even say that? James Sunderland, was an asshole!" Swink exclaimed as he continued to mindlessly mash buttons. Him and Phineus were in their tenth match of Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe and Swink was losing tragically. That didn't stop him from arguing with one of Hutch's more offensive friends.

Phineus had it in his head that James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2 was the best protagonist in the whole series, but Swink thought otherwise. Swink was determined to prove James Sunderland as an antagonist instead and he felt very confident with his advanced knowledge of video games. Namely, Silent Hill.

"He murdered his already dying wife because he was sexually frustrated and he also had a drinking problem. He hardly ever visited her in the hospital," Swink continued to say.

"Oh please, he was distraught and alcohol helped him cope. It may have not been the best outlet for his pain but he's only human right?" Phineus countered after he had beaten Swink once again. "Besides, Mary wasn't exactly an angel either. She lashed out on him everytime he saw her."

"She was sick!" Swink defended.

Swink shot a glare over at Phineus who just smirked and shook his head as he contemplated whether he should pick Baraka or Green Lantern. It seemed as though Phineus was enjoying himself and thought he had won, but Swink knew better than to give up.

"Come on fuck ass, pick your player. I wanna beat you again."

Swink rolled his eyes and picked The Flash but even if his character was quick, he'd still probably lose to Phineus once again. He couldn't stand Phineus but there was something that just drew him like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was because he loved a challenge. He loved to debate over one of his favorite things in the world.

"Why is it that you think James is such a good guy?" Swink questioned. "It's clearly obvious that he's the antagonist and that he killed Mary out of resentment."

"The player's actions during the game define their own interpretation of James. His personality can be viewed differently, fuck face," Phineus said nonchalantly. "And he killed her out of pity."

"Not in my version," Swink mumbled.

"Maybe you're just playing it wrong."

"I play it just fine, thank you very much," Swink retorted like a snotty child.

Phineus was unphased and it showed as Green Lantern picked up The Flash in a giant fist to slam him into the ground, successfully beating Swink. Swink threw down his controller and crossed his arms over his chest in sour defeat while Phineus stood up in front of him and did pelvic thrusts as a victory dance, chanting the words "suck it" over and over again.

Swink couldn't help but flinch away when Phineus' crotch got a little too close to his face. He felt thoroughly embarrassed and the blush creeping across his face only seemed to spur Phineus on. Hutch walked into the room from the kitchen and rolled his eyes as he put his hands on his hips, scoffing.

"Stop teasing Swink, Phineus," Hutch said with an uninterested sigh. This happened too often and it was starting to get old.

"Alright, keep your panties on," Phineus chuckled. "I was just about to leave to play someone more challenging anyway."

And on Phineus' way out the door, Swink called after him to have the last word.

"James is still an asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more fic for this fandom in hopes it will inspire others to write some as well!
> 
> P.S. I do not hate James Sunderland :P


End file.
